A Guardian Rematch!/Transcript
This is a transcript of A Guardian Rematch in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(the episode begins) *Narrator: It's yet another day at Pokemon School! Well, well, well, it looks like there is a battle going on. *Ash Ketchum: Go for it, Rockruff. Rock throw! *(Rockruff fires Rock Throw) *Trainer:' '''Now Mudbray, Double Kick! *(Mudbray uses the attack bouncing Rock Throw) *'Madison Taylor:' It bounces the rock throw attack! *'Mallow:' Aw, so close! *'Lana:' Too bad poor Rockruff! *'Kiawe:' You see Rockruff is a rock-type. It doesn't have avenge over ground-type like Mudbray. *- *Ash Ketchum: *(Ash preforming a Z-move) *Ash Ketchum: Full power now! Use Breakneck Blitz! *(Rockruff use Breakneck Blitz *Goku: Wow so that's a Z-move. *Professor Kukui: Mudbray is unable to battle. *Ash Ketchum: You were awesome Rockruff. *- *(Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series *'Ash Ketchum (V.O.):' A Guardian Rematch! *Clover: You did great job Ash. *Eddy: That was amazing battle Ash *Double D: That's epic Ash you're the master of Breakneck Blitz. I'm speechless *Eddy: I thought you're speechless. *Ed: Happy for Ed! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Cut to Li training with his Shelgon, Charmander and Treecko) *Li Showron: Alright Shelgon are you ready? *(Shelgon nod) *Li Showron: Charmander use Ember and Treecko use Bullet Seed! *(Both Charmander and Treecko fires their attacks preparing to hit on Shelgon) *Li Showron: Shelgon Protect! *(Shelgon used Protect and block their attack) *Li Showron: Good job Shelgon now use Dragon Breath! *(Shelgon used Dragon Pulse instead of Dragon Breath as a new move) *Li Showron: (surprised) Charmander! Treecko! Dodge! *(Charmander and Treecko dodges as the Dragon Pulse hits the ground and explodes) *Li Showron: Wow Shelgon you learn to used Dragon Pulse. *'Petrie's Mother:' What's going on here? *'Ash Ketchum:' Did Shelgon learned a new move? *'Li Showron:' Yeah, he learned Dragon Pulse. *Ash Ketchum: Awesome! *'Pikachu:' Pika! *Sakura Avalon: Your getting stronger Shelgon. *Takato Matsuki: Pretty soon you will become Salamence. *Guilmon: Then you may be able to fly. *Terriermon: And your dreams of flying will finally come true. *Henry Wong: Yeah! *'Rika Nonaka:' (nods) We wish you best of luck. *(Shelgon blushing) *'Li Showron:' Okay. (Brings out two Pokeballs) Charmander and Treecko return. (He returns them back to his Pokeballs) Your next, Shelgon, get inside your Great Ball. *(Shelgon refuses) *'Li Showron:' What? Why not? *Rotom Pokedex: I think Shelgon wants to more training. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Rotom Pokedex: Tapu Koko the Land Spirit Pokemon. An Electric and Fairy type. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Sophocles: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Mudbray! *(Back to the episode) *- *- *- *'Ash Ketchum:' Li, wanna have a battle so your Shelgon will evolve into Salamence right now? *'Li Showron:' Yeah, good idea. What do you say, Shelgon? Shall we? *(Shelgon nods and agrees to have a battle) *(Pikachu suddenly hears something as his cheeks lets out electricity) *(Pikachu and Togedemaru runs off outside) *'Ash Ketchum:' Hey, Pikachu! Togedemaru! *(The heroes' Pokemon team runs off) *'Li Showron:' Shelgon, hold up! *'Sakura Avalon:' Eevee! *- *- *(The heroes runs outside as they look up) *'Goku:' What's going on guys? *'Tails:' Look! *(Tapu Koko shows up) *'Ash Ketchum:' Tapu Koko! *'Rotom Pokedex:' Wow, in the flesh! *- *- *- *'Ash Ketchum:' All right, let's have a battle right now. *(Rowlet and Rockruff wanted to fight but Tapu Koko pushes them away and points Pikachu wanting to challenge Pikachu) *Mia Koji: I think Tapu Koko wants to battle Pikachu. *Ash Ketchum: *- *'Davis Motomiya:' Okay, let me be the referee. *- *- *'Rotom Pokedex:' I must record this. *'Madison Taylor:' Me too, let me get this on camera. *'Davis Motomiya:' Battle begin! *- *- *- *'Lazlo:' I hope Ash and Pikachu will win. *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Big G:' You go, Ash! *- *- *Ash Ketchum: Let's go Pikachu! *(Ash perform *Ash Ketchum: Full power now use Gigavolt Havoc! *- *- *'Rainbow Dash:' Awesome! *Krillin: Alright! *- *- *- *- *'Ash Ketchum:' All right, use Iron Tail! *(Pikachu uses Iron Tail, but Tapu Koko blocks it and accidentally bounces Pikachu away and crashes into a fence and falls off the cliff) *'Ash Ketchum:' (Jumps off the cliff) Pikachu! *(The heroes gasp in horror) *Goku: Ash, no! *Dan Kuso: Ash! *Tai Kamiya: Ash! *'Kiawe:' Ash, oh, no! *Ryo Sanada: Ash! *(Ash finally grabs Pikachu as they prepare to fall down to their deaths, Tapu Koko flies down trying to save them) *(Shelgon runs after Ash and Pikachu to save their lives and he jumps off the edge of the cliff) *Li Showron: Shelgon, wait come back. *'Doraemon:' Too late! He already jumped! *(The heroes watches in horror seeing Shelgon falls down to save Ash and Pikachu) *'Gorem:' Shelgon jumped! *'Muscle Man:' Oh, no, bro! *Petrie: (Covers his eyes) Me don't look. *(Shelgon begins to evolve) *Li Showron: Whoa! Shelgon, what's happening? *Madison Taylor: Shelgon is glowing! *Skyress: Do you think its...! *Shun Kazami: Yes, his Shelgon is finally evolving! *(Shelgon evolves into Salamence. Then swoops down faster and faster and then catches Ash and Pikachu by landing on them on his back just in time) *(All Heroes gasped including Petrie) *Kero: Shelgon evolved into Salamence. *'Emerl:' Wow! *'Sakura Avalon:' Amazing! *Inuyasha: Awesome! *Goku: Incredible! *Ryo Sanada: Whoa! *(Li was amazed) *Petrie: Me don't believe it. Salamence became a flyer! *Ducky: A great flyer! *(Ash and Pikachu opens their eyes as they see Salamence as they gasp in surprised) *'Ash Ketchum:' Shelgon? Is that you? You evolved into Salamence! *'Pikachu:' Pikachu! *(Salamence nods) *(Salamence swoops up back to the Pokemon School) *'Ash Ketchum:' Hey! Look, we're flying! *'Mallow:' With Li's Salamence! *'Sophocles:' So cool! *Dan Kuso: Awesome! *(Professor Kukui sighs in relief) *Tai Kamiya: Thank goodness your okay, Ash. *Agumon: Salamence, you can fly now. *Bloom: Wow, Salamence your very first Psuedo-Legendary Pokemon. *'Gmerl:' Rotom, analyze him. *Rotom Pokedex: Salamence the Dragon Pokémon, and the evolved form of Shelgon. Having it's dream to fly in the skies, it's wings grew when it evolved. It can sometimes get out of control and attacks, if someone threatens it's territory. *Ash Ketchum: Hey guys I have an idea let's bring our flying Pokemon and fly with Li's newly evolved Salamence. *Goku: Good idea Ash let's do it. *'Twilight Sparkle:' I'll fly. *'Rainbow Dash:' Me too. *'Fluttershy:' Same here. *'Biyomon:' Don't start the party without me. *Hawkmon: I'll fly too. *Tentomon: Me too! *Patamon: Me three. *Falcomon: Me four. *Sparrowmon: Let's fly. *Ash Ketchum: Rowlet let's fly with Li's Salamence. *Sakura Avalon: Pidgeotto, Tranquill, Noibat come out and fly with Li's Salamence. *Li Showron: You too, Starly,Hawlucha, and Noibat! *Madison Taylor: Swablu, Woobat, Emolga, and Pidove come join the party. *Meilin Rae: Taillow you too! *(Everyone pop out their Pokeballs) *'Ed:' Let's sing a song! *(the song Flip, Flap and Fly begins) *'Ketchum' *Hey Salamence you lookin' fine *'Kiawe' *You're lookin' good *'Heroes' *You're doin' great just like we knew you would *'Petrie' *Me never think that he could be *Flying in a line with his friends *'Heroes' *Flip, Flap, flip, flap and fly Flip, Flap, flip, flap and fly *'Mom' *You never what know you could do until you try *'Petrie' *He got his own way... flip, flap and fly *'Littlefoot' *He's gotta a gift *'Petrie' *Me know it's true, no one else can do it just the way he do *'Guido' *We're all the same and we're unique *'Petrie' *From the tip of his wing *'Guido' *To the bend in our beak *'Petrie' *Flip, flap flip, flap and fly *'Heroes' *Flip, flap flip, flap and fly *'Trainers well swimming join in' *Flip, flap flip, flap *'joins in' *And fly *'Heroes' *We're moving together in the same big sky We're got our own way to flip, flap and fly *'Shippo' *If you wanna, wanna,wanna fly low...fly low....... *'Kero' *If you wanna, wanna, wanna fly high..fly high....... *'Heroes' *Flip, flap flip, flap and fly *'Heroes' *(echoing) *Flip, flap, flip, flap and fly *'Heroes' *We're movin' together in the same big sky We've got our own way *'Petrie' *He's got his own way *'Heroes' *We all got our own way *'School join in' *Flip, flap, flip, flap and fly *Flip, flap, flip, flap and fly *'Petrie' *You've got to *'Everyone' *Flip, flap, flip, flap and fly *Flip, flap, flip, flap and fly *'Universe' *Flip, flap...flip,flap and fly..ly ly iy Flip, flap...iy iy iy flip, flap and fly...iy iy... *Dipping and diving and flapping and flying *Flowing on those winds *We're moving and riding and feeling and gliding *Flipping and flying again and again and again... *Flip, flap, and, fly... (Oh, yeah). *(the song ends) *'Ash Ketchum:' Thanks so much! It's awesome that you would help us out. *'Pikachu:' Pikachu! *(Salamence lands on the ground as Ash and Pikachu jumps off) *'Professor Kukui:' Ash, you're not hurt are you? *'Ash Ketchum:' No way. I'm doing just fine. *'Lillie:' Thank goodness. *'Li Showron:' Salamence... I'm so proud of you. *'Ash Ketchum:' Thanks a lot, Salamence! *(Salamence was pleased as he roars) *Aisha: Salamence you can finally fly now. *Stella: You look amazing. *Li Showron: Thank you for saving for friend. *(Salamence growls while speaking) *Li Showron: Chomper, what is Salamence saying? *'Chomper:' He's saying "I'm really sorry I got so stubborn over trying to fly and never listen to you. Can you ever forgive me, Li?" *Li Showron: Of course I forgive you Salamence your my friend. (Hugs Salamence) I'm proud of you, boy. *(Salamence then smack Li on the chest and starts nuzzling him while everyone watches and they laugh) *Li Showron: *- *'Madison Taylor:' It looks like he's really happy. *(Salamence stops nuzzling Li) *'Petrie:' Now you are a great flyer like me. *Littlefoot: Way to go, Salamence. *'Sue:' You were amazing. *'Professor Kukui:' Congratulations, Li and your Salamence. *(Tapu Koko and Salamence looked at each other) *Bloom: Tapu Koko is thanking Salamence. *'Ruby:' What are they're saying? *'Chomper:' It's saying "You are one brave and strong Dragon-type Pokemon, Salamence." And Salamence is saying "Yes. I am so happy I finally evolved and my dream of flying has finally come true at last." *Ducky: I'm glad. *Cera: Me too. *- *- *(Tapu Koko leaves) *Ash Ketchum: Tapu Koko we lost again this time, but guess what? We're going to get stronger and then we want to battle you again. Our Z-moves will be stronger than ever. *Goku: Bye Tapu Koko hope we meet again sometimes. *Izzy Izumi: Now he's got Salamence on his team. We should get a mega stone for his Salamence so he can be able to mega evolve. *Matt Ishida: Good idea, Izzy. *'Tentomon:' I loved the sound of that. *'Li Showron:' Hey, Ash. What do you say we have a Pokemon battle with my newly-evolved Salamence later? *'Ash Ketchum: Sounds like a great idea, Li. *Kiawe: I like to see that too. *Lana: Me too! *'''Lillie: Same here. *'Mallow:' Okay then. *Narrator: Our heroes have gotten another taste of just how powerful Tapu Koko is. Li's Shelgon finally evolves into Salamence and saved Ash and Pikachu's lives. They know there is a lot of training to come. Ash and Pikachu are confident of their eventual victory as the journey continues. *(the episode ends)